Total Blind Spot
by Senpaiidude
Summary: Sequel to Zero Visibility. It's been several years and the gang is out of college and starting life. But Tenten has run into a bit of a problem...Nejiten. R&R READ ZERO VISIBILITY FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T
1. 5 years later

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a sequel to Zero Visibility. I know that sequels are never as good as the originals but I felt I just had to so here goes. **_

_**I don't own Naruto, or Snickers or ANYTHING!!!!**_

"Tenten, I wish you would smile." Sakura scolded.

Tenten only frowned harder. "I can't believe you invited HIM here!" She said, stomping her foot. Her warm brown eyes grew dark and cold. "I've hated him ever since we graduated from boarding school, you know that."

"I do, I do, but it's only polite Tenten." Sakura pleaded. "I'm not asking you to act like his best friend, you don't even need to look at each other. It's my wedding. You'll be looking at me." Sakura smiled dramatically.

Tenten finished zipping up Sakura's white dress and stepped back to look at her. Her eyes sparkled a little at her pink friend's beauty but then went cold again.

"I can't believe you invited that a-hole Neji." Tenten pouted." You ruined my special day to enjoy your special day. Just goes to show how Neji can ruin everything." The panda-bunned girl sat herself down in one of the chairs that was on the side of the studio. The two girls had been standing in the well lit room that belonged to Ino for hours, fixing Sakura's wedding dress. Neji was probably next door helping the groom, Naruto with his tux. Tenten hated the idea that they were most likely in the same building.

"You used to love Neji." Sakura said sadly. "What happened. In 11th grade you loved him so much but by graduation, you wouldn't even let me or Ino speak his name."

"We were young Sakura." Tenten said, hating the fact that she had to repeat it over and over again. "He helped me with my problems and yes we shared a few moments, but those kinds of things die out much quicker than one can imagine. We had such different opinions and we both just drifted away. Soon love turned to nothing and nothing turned to hate. It's the circle of life, and I have gotten over it."

"No you haven't." Sakura said bluntly. "Look at the fuss you are making right now."

Tenten made a face. "No I have not gotten over the hate. I doubt I will get over that, but I have gotten over the fact that we hate each other. There's a difference."

"Now you're just confusing me." Sakura said, picking up a mini Snickers candy and popping it into her mouth.

"Girl, you keep on eating those things and you are going to be unable to fit in that dress by the time the ceremony starts." Tenten said.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. "I eat what I want."

"That's after you get married." Tenten said. She looked around Ino's studio, examining the photography that her friend was so famous for.

"What college did Ino go to again?" Sakura asked spontaneously.

"How am I supposed to know? I was stuck at a university in Suna. Earning my CWP."

"Certified Wedding Planner." Sakura sang in a sing-song voice (if that makes any sense) "And I can't thank you enough Tenten. You've made this all possible."

"No problem, don't mention it." The brown-haired girl replied. "It was so much fun and I can't believe you actually let me plan it."

"You're a genius. Is there any other reason than that?"

Tenten blushed. "You're making me nervous Sakura. Usually when someone calls me a genius, they have gone off the deep end." She swung her feet back and forth from the chair she was sitting in, her shoulders were slumped and her elbows rested on her knees. She looked up with a goofy grin on her face and begin to slide the rolling chair about.

"Yeah well, I had to design my own wedding dress-" Sakura motioned to the long, white and floral gown she was wearing.

"And I had to help you put it on." Commented Tenten.

"Yeah. And I designed all the brides-maids dresses." She motioned to her panda-bunned friends white spaghetti strap dress that went down to just below the knee and was very form fitting but not tight. "So I guess you could call that me cheating because I don't think the bride is supposed to do that."

"Well, I think the rules are different for people with a degree in fashion. I think the only thing that is unacceptable is the bride PLANNING the wedding."

"That's why I have you." Sakura ran forward and hugged Tenten. Tenten started sputtering as Sakura's veil was in her face.

The brown-haired girl returned to her seat and started to spin around a little. "Now the only thing to ruin my perfect creation is Neji."

"Don't start on that again or I will kick you out." Sakura scolded. "Forget Neji ever existed. Erase him from your thoughts and mind."

"Your mind must be clouded with thoughts because thoughts and the mind are the same thing." Tenten said jokingly. "Man, we are so artsy." She looked around and wrinkled her nose. "A photographer, A fashion designer and a home and wedding designer are all best friends. That's a concept."

"Well, when you meet in the 11th grade, you never know where things are going to go." Sakura ate another snickers but then her hand flew at her stomach. "You're right Tenten. I'm starting to feel all that chocolate caramel and nuts."

"Toldja so." Tenten giggled and got up. "Now you'd better get your hair done," She looked down at her watch. "Wedding starts in an hour and no matter what, I want to get there early so I can avoid him at all costs."

Sakura sighed and put her head in her hands. "Okay Tenten. Say it."

Tenten looked at her pleadingly.

"My mom was a therapist. She says whenever you're angry, you can let off some steam with words, just say how you feel."

"Don't make me do that." Tenten pleaded.

"Say it."

"I'mangrybecauseNejiisatotaA-holeandhejustgetsonmynerves,whatevercomesoutofhimouthistotalcrap thatagonizesmeandnomatterhowhardItrytobenice,I can'tbecauseIhateNejiHyuuga." Tenten mumbled.

"Louder." Sakura demanded, folding her arms. Her friend was going to blow off some steam before the start of the ceremony. "Let me know how you feel, not just through your words, show me! Get angry!" Sakura punched her fist into the at the wall.

Tenten took in a deep breath and stood up, throwing her hands in the air and screaming at the ceiling. "I'M ANGRY BECAUSE NEJI IS A TOTAL A-HOLE AND HE JUST GETS ON MY NERVES, WHATEVER COMES OUT OF HIS MOUTH IS TOTAL CRAP THAT AGONIZES ME AND NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY TO BE NICE, I CAN'T BECAUSE I HATE NEJI HYUUGA!!!"

_**Okay, so that was the first chap. If you liked it, you better review because I'm not uploading the second until I get **__**atleast**__** one review so get to **__**pressing**__** the little purple button in the left hand corner!**_


	2. 11th grade video

_**Thank you, mars1394 and Satoke.Luna****for reviewing! Now I get to update, and also, I've realized that Satoke.Luna has stuck with me though almost every story I've ever written and I've never thanked them so. THANK YOU SATOKE.LUNA. FOR BEING THERE!!!! . Thanks again to mars1394 who was the first person to review. **_

**_As you can see, I totally destroyed the relationship built up in Zero Visibility. So now, Neji and Tenten are back at block -3 (as they aren't just not together but they loathe each other.) Let's catch back up with them._**

Tenten scowled. Her eyes fixed in a solid glare at a single person. _Look at him_…she thought sadistically. _He thinks he's the king of the world. That everyone should just bow down at his stupid 155 dollar Cole Haan leather shoed feet! Bah!_ She wrinkled her nose in distaste, she had never liked Cole-Haan, too stiff a shoe, stiff and stubborn, just like Neji.

Tenten had always considered herself to be a pair of 34 dollar Blue Shearling Line-Cuffed Booties. Yeah, Periwinkle blue….Tenten nodded smugly to herself.

"Tenten, are you comparing random people to various household objects and brands again?" Ino said suddenly. She had arrived before the ceremony with the usual bag of camera technology and sorts. The reception was now taking place and after she had taken several "cough" many pictures of Sakura and Naruto, she went searching for her panda-bunned friend.

Tenten shook her head and broke her glare at Neji, turning to look at her friend. "Not various household objects." She whined. "Expensive shoes."

Ino rolled her eyes. But then she froze. "Wait, Tenten, keep that look on your face." Ino turned and started rummaging in her camera bag.

Tenten sighed and then resumed her previous facial expression. Ino pulled out a bulky black camera and a snap! Was heard.

"Thanks!" Ino squealed.

Tenten looked at her friend. "Stupid photographer…" She mumbled.

The two girls were standing by a small white plastic table in the midst of a large jumble of buffet trays and people. Women and men were darting in between the tables to the center of food to fetch drinks for their spouses or chat to another person.

Tenten turned to her blonde BFF. "Are you taking pictures of me because I'm beautiful ," She struck a sarcastic and dramatic pose. "Or are you turning around and showing your family them after a late night of drinking and you need a good laugh."

Ino giggled. "I didn't see you for five years while I was at college. You're such an interesting subject Tenten. Ever since we met at The Leaf Boarding School and the whole invisible thing where you wanted no one to see you and you're so photogenic. It must be in your blood."

"My mom was a model for the ANBU magazine." Tenten giggled.

"That's kind of disturbing." Ino put her camera back down and motioned for Tenten to sit at the plastic table.

"Tenten, couldn't you have gotten something a bit more….sophisticated. Other than vintage 1950's plastic pool-side tables and a really old silver wear/napkin set."

"The whole theme was vintage." Tenten pointed out. "A special request from Sakura. I mean look at her dress. It's a classic 70's indoor wedding style. She wanted me to play along. Everyone's going out-door these days. But..I have to admit, this church's decoration does seem a little early 90's."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Stupid designer."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said a voice.

"Kiba!" Ino jumped up and hugged him.

Tenten looked up at the still fairly shaggy boy and smiled. "Hello Kiba." She said half-heartedly.

"I like what you've done with the place. Though I do think this place looks a little..early 90's."

Tenten smirked at Ino. "See?"

Ino made a face.

"Tenten, you'll never guess what Neji said-" He was interrupted by a cold hard glare by the panda bunned girl herself. Kiba sweat-dropped.

"Uh-oh. Kiba." Ino whispered. "You said the 'N' word."

"Would you still love me as a best friend if I begged your utter forgiveness for using the 'N' word."

Tenten made a face. "Fine, fine. I forgive you Kiba."

"Thanks Tenten!" Kiba pulled her into a big hug. "So, what do you think about us heading to the group basement, watching some movies, playing some ping pong and..."

"Drinking?" Tenten laughed. "You drink TOO much my friend."

"So?"

"Don't hurt yourself." She patted him on the back.

"Ino. Why don't you invite your boyfriend?"

"Shino's not my boyfriend." The blonde girl said defensively.

"Admit it Ino." Tenten said. "You know you love those strong, artsy types."

Ino blushed.

Tenten turned back to Kiba, still in his arms. "We'll come. Sakura and Naruto probably won't though."

"Oh I've already asked." Kiba said with a mischievous grin. "They'll be there. It's only a small group. NOT a party."

Tenten nodded and smiled, Kiba turned.

-

"Hey Sasuke." Tenten grinned at her friend. Sasuke gave her a small pat on the back.

"Nice work Tenten. The wedding décor was great." He said.

Tenten grinned. "Thanks."

"Was that church decorated in the early 90's?"

Ino, who was standing nearby slapped her hand against her forehead and sighed. They were waiting for Kiba to open the youth group door at the Art Building in a nearby University. He worked there and often invited his friends over.

Sasuke put his arm around Tenten. "Aren't you worried?" He asked.

"Worried about what?"

"All your friends are getting engaged, seriously, all that's left is me, Ne-"

Tenten glared at him.

"HIM, Kiba, Ino, and you and Shino. Aren't you starting to feel kind of anxious that you're left with no one?"

"Well as long as I can make HIM miserable then I'm fine with being single thank. You. Ve. ry. Much." She turned away from Sasuke angrily and smiled at the now open door . Kiba was grinning at her.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He said with a laugh. Though everyone had been there many times before.

Tenten was forced to go in next to Neji, Kiba hear it when both of them went, "I hate you." To each other before spacing themselves as far as they could get from each other in the small room.

The room was technologically advanced. The walls were bright orange, cables and CD's were littered around with a foose-ball table and ping pong table next to the small kitchen. A couch and beanie-bag chairs surrounded a large flat-screen TV.

Kiba planted himself on the couch, everyone followed and he motioned for them to take a seat near the screen.

Tenten sat in-between pink and blonde haired best friends. After all the congratulations for Sakura and Naruto had died down, Kiba slipped a video into the VCR.

Tenten tried her best to look away from Neji, who was seated in the corner, literally glaring at the blank screen. Gosh she hated him. She hated him so much, that gerk, that A-hole.

"Now everyone, we all met at highschool correct?"

"Yes." Everyone said in horrible unison, some of them raising their bottles to the ceiling in a quick motion.

"And today our lovely Sakura and…2nd most handsome man in this room, Naruto, were betrothed."

"Hazzah!" This time everyone raised their drinks, a few people laughed. Sakura blushed intensely and Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

"Remember that day when we all went to the mall, and took my camera? The day before the end of sophomore year."

Tenten smirked. It was the end of Junior year for her, (you may have forgotten she is a year older than Sakura, Ino, Kiba and most everyone else.)

"We took the camera to the mall, and all goofed off. And I have that here, as a small reminder, so, let's watch." He pressed the PLAY button and returned to his seat.

The camera seemed to be being jumbled around. It came into focus on a tile floor. It was filming someone's feet. Whoever was holding the camera spoke.

"I'm recording now?"

Someone else said. "You are? Won't we get kicked out?"

"No." The person, now verified as Kiba, replied.

"Hey, film Tenten. She's never been on camera before!" That was definitely Ino.

The camera picked itself up and a younger version of the panda-bunned girl came onto screen. She was smiling and waving at the camera.

"Hello Tenten." Kiba said from behind.

"Hello. Fck you. Good bye." The younger Tenten laughed and plucked the camera from Kiba's hands, she then filmed the younger looking boy. He smiled.

"Why thankyou very much, fck you too."

Tenten turned the camera on herself. "Don't we all just love each other?" Everyone laughed.

"Gimme the camera!" Sakura's voice became apparent.

The camera seemed to be moving. Then the camera scooted back and Tenten came into focus. But she wasn't alone.

Everyone drew in a sharp breath.

Sitting next to her, was Neji. They looked so happy!

Tenten felt like she was going to barf. Especially when she saw that their hands were entwined. She could feel many sets of eyes on her especially, she couldn't find it in her heart to look at Neji.

'I HATE HIM!!!' Her mind screamed. 'I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!!!!!!'

She froze, her face turned purple, then green, then white. It all played out in slow motion, she watched as Neji's lips crashed on to hers. Oh god, she looked away and could feel worried eyes boring into her.

Kiba watched as his friend looked away from the screen, he looked into Tenten's eyes, they were a mixture of disgust, anger and most of all….utter pain and sadness.


	3. Squee!

_**Sorry for not updating, and DON'T think I've given up on In the End because I HAVEN'T. I'm just a little stuck and it'll probably be a few more weeks before a crank out another chapter. Sorry! Anyway, thanks to ya'll who reviewed and I hope this story goes well.****(Even though it's a total cliché. Aw-yeah) **_

"I hope you'll forgive Kiba." Sakura whined while looking out the passenger window.

Tenten ignored the comment as she raced home. "Neji was JUST as mad, did you see his face twisted in anger? No wait, HIS FACE IS ALWAYS LIKE THAT!!!!" She screamed at the steering wheel, causing Sakura to jump.

"Will you slow down!" Ino cried, terrified in the back seat.

"That stupid ass bstrd Kiba should have watched the whole video before showing it to anyone, especially me. Do you know how awful that was. To see-to see." _How happy we had been back then and compare it to how drowned-in-wallowing-pity my life is now_…Tenten couldn't finish that last sentence.

The car slowed and she pulled over, her forehead pressing itself against the wheel, she let tears slide over her cheeks as she silently cried, the pain had finally reached her.

Sakura patted her panda-bunned friend's back.

Naruto was in the back-seat opposite Ino, quietly observing the girl he barely knew. But her could feel that pain emitting from her. It was like an onion and garlic stench that just wafted across the room and could help but just knock you flat on your back.

"Have you ever thought about getting back together with Neji?" Ino asked, reading Tenten's thoughts.

Tenten only grew angrier and those tears grew louder until she was sobbing. "No." She nearly yelled through gritted teeth. "Not after what he said to me during graduation."

"What'd he say?" Sakura asked.

Tenten glared at the window as she spoke through sobs. "Don't you regret it Tenten. Don't you regret a single moment we've spent together! But you know what? All you want to do is hide from the past. You put on that god forsaken mask of yours and you treat me like a medicine! An antidote for your fears. If you are going to be a hideous coward then fine! But don't drag me down with you! And you can't say I'm being the cruel one. You know you hate me! Deep down in your heart you know you're sick of me so stop torturing me and just leave!"

Everyone remained in silence. Tenten's sobs cleared up almost as fast as they had begun.

"That was the last thing he even said to me. And we've HATED each other since." She whispered.

Naruto's grip tightened on the car door handle. Neji? Neji had said that to his 'beloved' Tenten? But then again….maybe Tenten had made some mistakes too.

"Sorry for ruining your little after party." Tenten said through a fake laugh. "I just had to leave. You and Naruto should get going though. I'll drop you two off. It's unlucky if the bride is torn away from her groom on their first night of marriage."

Sakura nodded and looked back at her new husband. Naruto flashed her a smile.

"I'll stay with you Tenten." Ino said. "I know you hate to be alone when you're sad."

Tenten looked back at her blonde friend. "Would you do that for me?"

Ino nodded as best she could.

The brown-headed girl dropped Sakura and Naruto off at their now fully furnished non-apartment home. She waved them off with glee and then Ino and herself rocketed towards their apartment.

They walked up the stairs slowly.

"You in the mood for a chick-flick?" Ino asked.

"Nah. No romance, please." Tenten mumbled as she opened the door. The apartment was perfectly decorated, of course, coming from the designer. A few of Ino's photo's hung on the wall and even a dress or two of Sakura's were hanging on some clothes hangers.

Ino rarely went up to Tenten's home. She scanned the red walls and the beautiful furniture. She crossed over to a messy looking room on the other side of the living room, it was apparently her friend's studio. She examined the color samples and design pairings and floor designs, plus numbers for wedding caterers and moving crews.

"Stupid designer." Ino mumbled joining her friend again in the living room. Tenten was currently leaning over the counter, her eyes scanning the phone-book.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ino asked casually as she sat down and flipped on the TV.

"Well, before I forget, I'm looking up companies." Tenten mumbled back, too absorbed to do much communication.

"What companies?" Ino asked, curious.

"Well, you know Shikamaru?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah." Ino said. She'd always liked him, he had a great personality but was a wee bit too honest.

"Well, I've been seeing him for a while and-"

"Dating him?!" Ino asked, flying up and to her friend's side.

"No." Tenten snapped, looking upwards. "SEEING him. He works in the home and décor arts too and he says I'm not going to make much money in a private owned, one-man company. So he said I should join up with some sort of Designing studio. He works at one and he says you can earn about 3 times as much as just struggling on your own."

"Really? Well that's cool. So you're looking up studios that you can join?"

"Yeah pretty much." Tenten said, her eyes still glued to the phone-book.

Ino nodded, and watched as her friend wrote down a few phone-numbers.

"How much DO you earn?" Ino asked, suddenly over-flowing with curiosity.

"Way less than you THAT'S for sure." Tenten mumbled. "Probably half of what you earn."

"Awww it can't be too bad." Ino said in a sing-song voice, "I loooooved the vintage as Sakura's wedding."

Tenten glared at her friend. "You just learned what vintage meant 3 hours ago so I'm not going to take that as a compliment."

Ino sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Photography isn't just a walk in the park you know." She mumbled. "There's elements such as wind, location, subject, color. It's not just position and snap."

"Then I suppose you've been getting lucky." Tenten muttered, turning on the TV to a foot-ball game. Ino watched with interest for a couple minutes, before she completely fell asleep.

"Wow." The panda-bunned girl got up and started for the kitchen, suddenly feeling hungry.

RING! RING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Tenten nearly fainted at the sudden loud noise, she dropped the jar of pickles she had been attempting to open and glared at the phone in horror.

RING! RING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What is it?!" Tenten yelled after picking up the receiver and pressing it against her ear.

There was a moment of silence on the other end. "What? Did I call at a bad time?" She knew that voice.

"Heh heh. Hi Shikamaru." She said feeling suddenly embarrassed. Ino stirred a little from her sleeping position on the couch.

"Hey Tenten." Said the passive voice on the other end of the line. "How's life?"

"Good." Tenten said. "I didn't see you at the wedding."

"Oh." She could feel some awkwardness on the other end of the line. "You see I had to help my dad get his zipper unstuck. It was really quite painful for him. It was caught on-"

"I really don't want to know." Tenten said in horror.

"Oh, okay." Shikamaru said curious as to why his friend didn't want to hear his news. "It took a while and soon it was so late that I just knew it wasn't worth coming. Was it good?"

"Yeah. Except Kiba invited us over to the youth-group place and showed us a video of when we were all back at the Leaf Boarding School."

"You and Neji eh?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Tenten replied with a sigh.

"What'd you do when you saw that?"

"I waited until the video was over before quietly making my escape, Ino, and the bride and groom followed me though."

"Which is Tenten code for, 'at that exact moment I got up and left as angrily and dramatically as I could and Ino and the bride and groom felt worried that I was going to go commit suicide so they followed me."

Tenten heaved an even bigger sigh. "You know me too well Shikamaru, It's rather creepy in fact."

"Tenten code is a tough code to crack. Took me a while to figure you out."

"Are you implying that you don't think I'm shallow."

"No one thinks you're shallow Tenten. You don't even fall for hot guys."

"Are you implying that I fall for hot girls?" Tenten asked suddenly feeling like a sense of humor was coming on.

"Oh dear god no!" Shikamaru said. "I'm just saying that most girls that love football quarter backs are shallow."

"That's a freakin' stereotype and you know it." Tenten accused.

"Fine, fine. It's much easier to talk to you in person."

"What? Is that Shikamaru code for 'dinner tomorrow night at 7?"

"8, actually. But you were close."

"Okay." Tenten said. "Could you possibly pick me up? My car is completely run down."

"I'd be glad to." Shikamaru said, she could tell he was probably smirking. "Still have that old truck from high-school?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll pick you up. Bye Tenten."

"Bye." She said in nearly a whisper and then hung up.

"I KNEW IT!!!"

Tenten jumped and clung to the refrigerator, turning. Ino was literally standing on the couch and pointing at her friend.

"I KNEW YOU WERE DATING SHIKAMARU!!!"

"You were pretending to be asleep?" Tenten asked.

"HLL YEAH I WAS!!! AND I'M GLAD! OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE MISSED THAT LOVELY CONVERSATION!!!"

"Are you mad?" Tenten asked in fear.

Ino paused for a moment. "No actually." She jumped down from the couch and hugged her friend. "I THINK IT'S CUTE!!! YOU TWO SEEM SO UNLIKELY!!! BUT HA! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM!!! SQUEE!!!"

"I just scored a simple date that's all. Nothing big. It's not like he's going to propose…or something."

"That would be so adorable if he did. But I wouldn't allow you to design your own wedding. Eeeek! I hear wedding bells!"

"Yeah right." Tenten said, tossing a book at her friend. "Shikamaru is one of those friends that you go to dinner with. Not get married to."

"You never knoooooowwww." Ino sang.

Tenten giggled. "Okay, okay. But you have to help me pick something to wear tomorrow. And NO dresses."

"Okay." Ino said with a smile, and then a grin. "My little panda is growing up!"

_**That is the end of the third chapter everybody. I think I forgot to put Neji/Ten Ten/Shika on the pairings but yeah, that's what's going on. Thanks to all you who read. Haha**** I'll update soon, but I'll probably update on In the End first. thanks!**_


	4. Memory

_**Blah. Hello. So far, I have… **_

_**273 hits**_

_**7 reviews.**_

_**4 alerts.**_

_**1 fave. (cries)**_

_**1 c2s.**_

_**I'm hoping to get more….thanks to anyone who helped make up those numbers.**_

_**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been REALLLLYYY busy. So…here is a badly written chapter. **_

Tenten bit her lip and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm honestly disappointed in you Tenten." Ino scolded, the girls were standing in the panda-bunned woman's bed room. "I thought you could have come up with something a little more girly than that.

"But I am glad that you took your hair out of those stupid buns." Sakura cut in. "I think she looks sporty and cute." The pink-haired girl walked up behind her friend and smiled at their reflected image. "Totally you."

"Thanks." Tenten giggled.

"How do you think that's cute?!" Ino said, appalled. "I thought YOU were the fashion designer. Shouldn't she get arrested for wearing that?"

"No. Though she does look disturbingly similar to her high-school 'invisible' self."

Tenten was wearing baggy long dark green pants and a not-too-baggy dark green sweatshirt and jacket over an olive-green tee. And, miracles of miracles, she was wearing the famous hat from her high-school years.

Ino had at first complained that it was fairly creepy that she had been hanging on to that olive green (yellow-rimmed) hat over the years and she should not be wearing it and then she started ranting that she would scare the crap out of Shikamaru for wearing that outfit and blah-blah-blah.

Ding. Dong.

"Oh no!" The blonde squealed in a high voice. "You have to change."

"Not enough time, Ino." Tenten snapped, ushering Sakura and Ino out of the room. She took off the outer jacket so she just had the sweat-shirt. She raced to the door and opened it as casually as she could.

Shikamaru was grinning at her. "Hi. Wow. You just brought back a lot of memories." His eyes scanned what she was wearing.

"Sorry. Laundry day." Okay that was a total lie but she didn't have any other excuse for what she was wearing. She had no energy to find anything classy or nice. Good for her, Shikamaru was dressed just about the same. With a dark grey jacket and baggy black pants.

"We don't really match though." He laughed.

Tenten giggled. "Thanks for making me feel so much better." She followed him out the door but turned back at the last second. He didn't notice. She leaned inside and mouthed to her two friends that were hiding behind a couch, 'Don't burn the building down' and then caught up to her date after shutting and locking the door.

"So….anywhere in mind?" Shikamaru asked.

Tenten shrugged. "You're the genius; I don't think such a simple thing as where to go to dinner should be such a hard question."

"It's harder than you think." The boy thought for a moment. "You want to go to that little café down-town?"

"That place is always deserted." Tenten commented.

"But." Shikamaru patted her shoulder. "They have probably the best drinks and food that any resturaunt could offer. They just don't get a lot of business."

"Is it fancy?"

"No. My mom's best friend runs it, it's nothing special when it comes to looks."

Tenten nodded. "Okay." She trailed absent-mindedly behind the spikey-haired boy through the lobby and out the door.

"My car is just on the other side." He said, slowing down a bit so she could catch up. Tenten slid her arm around his and threw him a sideways smile.

"So…how's Sakura?" He was desperately trying to not look like an idiot. It was that obvious. Tenten spared him and answered each question carefully and as positively as she could.

He seemed thankful.

Finally, he got to what seemed to be tonight's question of the day. "How's your job search going?"

Tenten stared off into the stars. "Um…I've been calling around some of the studios around town. There's one that seems really nice, just an hour's drive away." She felt herself rambling and stopped by biting her lower lip harshly with her top teeth.

Shikamaru shook his head. "You don't talk enough." He mumbled.

Tenten snorted. "I talk TOO much."

"Um….well, I can't recommend any. We artist freaks get really picky ya know."

Tenten laughed and nodded. "Okay."

"but, I'd like you to have a good job so….come up with something at least by next week okay?" Shikamaru paused for a second and let out a smile.

"I promise." Tenten said, her eyes sparkling.

* * *

"I should never have made that promise!" Tenten moaned. She propped her head up on her desk with her right arm. Her other arm was draped lazily across the pile of papers that looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

Her week for Shikamaru was almost up and she still hadn't made any progress. She hadn't been keeping him up-to-date though. After the dinner date (which was actually quite lovely) had ended, Tenten had procrastinated until she had only a few days left.

"Awe come on Ten." Sakura said from across the room. She had planted herself on the panda-bunned woman's bed. Her face was wrought with distress. For the past 48 hours the girls had been looking for some place for Tenten to work with her wedding design job. They had called around, half of the time the people said they were no longer taking applications for the renting space and the other half of the time there was nobody there.

Tenten's eyes were wide and blood-shot from the lack of sleep and the overdose of red-bull she had taken.

Speaking of red-bull… Tenten groped her desk in somewhat of a frenzy, sending papers flying as she grasped the near empty blue and silver can and threw it up over her open mouth. Only a few drops came out and she consumed those greedily. She then crunched it up, tossing it at the nearest trash-can and missed by 3 feet. She then pulled another one from seemingly out of nowhere and cracked it open.

Sakura watched with a look of near-horror on her face. "You should really lay off those Tenten." She murmured.

"Hey!" Tenten said in a loud voice. She didn't even turn to look at her cherry-blossom haired friend. "You're lucky it's not alcohol, or else I wouldn't be able to finish a sentence." Her voice wavered a little at the end.

Sakura blinked once and then slapped herself on the forehead.

Tenten began sifting through the papers again, her finger running down each page and across each line. She could barely see in the dark evening light with only a cheap plastic desk lamp to illuminate the room.

She paused for a second, seeing a listing that looked…near desirable. Lazily she picked the phone up and started dialing the number.

"Hmm? Find something?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Tenten sighed. "But don't hold your breath, it's getting near 7 o' clock and probably no one will be there. "

Sakura moaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "This is torture!" She wailed.

"Shhhh!" Tenten said harshly as the phone rang. She waited a few seconds as someone picked up.

Sakura bit her lip. Maybe this was the one. Then she could go to sleep! Hurray!

Tenten was quiet for a moment. "Um…hi. I am looking for some studio space to rent for wedding design?" It came out like a question. She paused. "Y-yes. Yes. Tenten. No. T-e-n-t-e-n." She smiled and then laughed a little. "Oh okay. Well, what times would be good?...Alright. Thank you miss…Temari?"

Sakura sat up. "Who?!" She yelled. Temari?! The one who had mysteriously disappeared right before graduation?

"Oh my god!" Tenten squealed. "Temari! What's up?! What are you doing?! How the hll did you go before we all left?! Why weren't you at Sakura's wedding?! I haven't seen you in five years!! Oh my god!"

Sakura snatched the phone. "Omg! Temari! This is Sakura speaking! Ahhhhhh! I haven't seen you in forEVER. What's going on?! How are you?! Since when were you in the art business?! Why weren't you at my wedding?!" She cried. Her string of questions was basically the same as Tenten's, just in different wording.

Quickly, the brown-haired girl pressed the SPEAKER-PHONE button and they both held the phone up to their ears.

"Holy crap. What the hll?" The person on the other line said.

"Temari? Isn't this Temari?!" Sakura wailed.

There was a pause on the other line. "Yes. I'm Temari Sabaku. Who are you?"

Both girls gasped. "It's us!" They both cried.

Tenten snatched the phone. "It's me! Tenten! Highschool! Green hat! Invisible!" She began to count of a number of one word sentences until Sakura won back the phone.

"You have to remember us Temari!" She yelled. "We went to highschool together!"

There was a long pause, and then there was the sound of two people speaking in hushed tones to one another on the other line.

Sakura and Tenten waited eagerly for their friend to speak up again. There was a sound on the other line of the phone being jumbled around and then a new voice arrived on the scene.

"Hello? This is Sabaku Art Studios, and you apparently are scaring the heck out of my secretary." Someone said.

Tenten narrowed her eyes. She recognized that voice. It was a man's. Sakura on the other hand was clueless. "Hello? " She said quietly.

"Hello." The voice said. They were starting to sound annoyed.

"Gaara!" Tenten snatched the phone again. She breathed slowly, trying to calm down. In through nose, out through mouth…or was it in through mouth and out through nose? She shook her head after calming down. "This is Tenten speaking." She said in a quiet voice.

"Tenten?" The voice sounded surprised. "I haven't seen you in…..forever."

Tenten giggled. "Hi. Sorry, I was just calling for a rent application. I was so excited to hear Temari. What up?"

There was a pause. "Temari won't remember you." Gaara said in a quiet voice.

Tenten's eyebrows knit together. "What? Why not?"

"Ahem…" Gaara paused. He was whispering now. "I'll tell you later. But for old time's sake, come by tomorrow around 3, we'll see what you can do about your inquiry. Bye."

Tenten nodded. "Okay, bye." She hung up the phone.

"So?" Sakura asked.

The panda-bunned woman shrugged. "Tomorrow at 3."

--

Gaara set down the phone and smiled at his sister.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"No one." He replied. He looked at Temari sadly. Right before graduation, she had been in a car accident. And she had lost her memory. She wouldn't remember who Tenten was. "We're just getting a new client for renting space. A girl."

"But there's only one space left." Temari said.

"Yeah, and she's probably going to rent it out. So you might want to go tell Mr. Ice Cube that he's probably getting a new neighbor." Gaara turned and walked away.

Temari grinned. She stood up and grabbed her purse, charging down the hall and skipped up the stairs up to the 3rd floor of the small townhouse building. The walls were brown wood, as where the floors but everything was colored with some form of artwork. She took a right, into a small room, decorated with samples and pictures from foreign places. Temari spotted the man she was looking for. He was standing over his desk, murmuring random words to himself.

"Hey Neji!" She chirped.

He looked up, he white eyes dark. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm kind of busy."

Temari stopped opposite him. "Guess what?"

"What?" The Hyuuga sighed.

Temari grinned. "There's a new girl coming. Gaara's probably going to rent her the office right next to yours. She pointed at the right wall where the place she was talking about was on the other side of.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Who is it?"

"I don't know." Temari said, the smile still plastered on her face. "I can't remember the name. But she sounded spastic though. So….be prepared." She turned and left.

Neji sighed. Oh great. Next door was probably going to be given to some hippy artist. He shivered/shuddered. Rolling his eyes again he bent down over his desk, looking over several table cloth samples, he had a wedding to plan.

**_Review!! Review!! Please!!_**


End file.
